


Workplace Rules

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, M/M, Post-Canon, Relationship Negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryo insists of hashing out rules of conduct for when they’re at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Workplace Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Ryo/Dee, Negotiating what behaviour is acceptable at work now that they're a couple,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> Set after Vol. 7.

“You can’t pounce on me when we’re at work,” Ryo stated one evening as they settled on the sofa after clearing away the dinner dishes. Bikky was in his room, supposedly doing homework but more likely talking to Carol on the phone.

“What? Why not?”

“People will notice! No one’s supposed to know we’re together.”

“Well, they’ll sure as hell notice something’s changed if I stop with the pouncing and stuff. Only way we’re gonna keep things quiet is if I act the way I always do.”

Ryo frowned in thought. Dee was right; if they changed their behaviour then they’d just be drawing unwanted attention to themselves.

“Okay, point taken. But we should agree on what’s appropriate in the workplace and what’s not.”

“Isn’t it enough that we just keep doing what we’ve been doing?”

“No!”

“Fine.” Dee slumped back against the cushions. “So what do you suggest?”

“I’m probably stating what should be obvious here, but… well…” Ryo’s face turned pink and he chewed his bottom lip for a moment before speaking. “No sex at work,” he finally blurted out.

Dee was unfazed. “Not even in our office or the men’s room?”

“NO!

“You’re missing out, but okay, I’ll agree to that if…”

“If?”

Dee had half turned in his seat and was staring hungrily at him. Ryo found it both disconcerting and oddly arousing.

“No staring dreamily at me while sucking your pen. You have no idea how sexy that is, I might not be able to control myself.”

“What? I don’t do that!”

“You were doing it a minute ago.”

“I was?”

“Yep!” Dee grinned wolfishly. “Got me wishing you were sucking on something else!”

“Don’t say things like that!” Ryo sounded as shocked as he looked.

“I can’t help it babe.” Dee was totally unrepentant.

“Well you can’t talk like that at work!”

“Alright, alright, I won’t.” Dee raised his hands in surrender. “Jeez, you sure are touchy sometimes.”

“Ah, that’s another thing,” Ryo said, pointing his pen at Dee. “Um, no patting, squeezing or groping my ass.”

“Home use only, I swear.”

Ryo considered that. “Good enough.”

“So, is that everything?”

“Not quite. No sneaking kisses.” Dee looked disappointed. “Oh, and no nibbling or licking my ear.”

“We’re still talking about at work, right?”

“Yes…”

“So if I wanted a little nibble right now you wouldn’t object?” Dee moved closer, warm breath tickling Ryo’s ear.

“Dee, focus! We’re in the middle of something here!”

“Oh, I think we’ve covered all the important points.” He pressed Ryo back against the arm of the sofa, pinning him there as he ran his tongue slowly along the edge of the other man’s ear.

“Oh God.” Ryo’s notebook fell from his fingers, landing on the floor with a gentle thud. 

Unseen by his partner, Dee smirked to himself. Well, whaddaya know? Sneaky Ryo had been keeping that little nugget of information well hidden. Now that he was clued in, he was going to take full advantage of Ryo’s previously undiscovered hot spot! The evening was suddenly looking a whole lot more interesting!

 

The End


End file.
